bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Burmie Dunbal
Sir Burmie Dunbal is a member of the Wolf's Guard and comes from the Dunbal clan, a lineage that was once known to also serve the House of Cobalstant's Bear's Guard at one time; though they refrained from participating in the unsavory acts of the Guard if at all possible. One of the last Dunbals left, Sir Burmie has kept family tradition by joining with Lord Berenal Grayblade's Wolf's Guard, serving in a similar, albeit less murderous, capacity to his forefathers. The majority of his family was slain in the Horde invasion, having defended the Ashen Coast as well as possible before dying. History The Dunbal Clan was an ancient dwarven clan of Wildhammers who had migrated to Gilneas sometime after the War of the Three Hammers, seeking to escape the bloody lineage that was now following the dwarven people. After the loss of their prestige in Grim Batol, with its fall, and a lack of drive to resettle Northeron, now the Twilight Highlands, or Aerie Peak; the Dunbals set out to the west. Making good with the people of Gilneas, the Dunbals were an oddity, as dwarves, while not unheard of, were somewhat uncommon in Gilneas at the time. The Dunbals affinity with the elements was also another wedge point for the clan, as they had been incorrectly associated with the pagans of yore. As a result, the Dunbals moved south until they came upon the House of Cobalstant in the Ashen Coast. Finding an acceptable home there, the Dunbals made their home in the heavily forested region of The Bite. Their unusual nature and stoutness caught the attention of the Cobalstants, eventually bringing them under their employ; and progressively into the Bear's Guard. Refusing to steep excessively low, the Dunbals were brought mostly as guardsmen to the sons and daughters of the Cobalstants for generations. When the Bear's Guard were sent reaving into the Bite, very few times did the Dunbals accompany them. As a result, their hands were kept mostly clean of the blood of the innocent. When the Cobalstant manor was raided during the night, the Dunbals were no where to be found, having been revealed to have stepped aside when the people came up to storm the manor; finding it impossible to continue serving the Cobalstant regime. Ultimately, the Bear's Guard abandoned the Dunbal clan, and they returned into their homes in the hills. The rise of the Grayblade family found the Dunbals re-employed, this time in a better capacity. Able to aid with the restoration and training of the new guardsmen of the Bite, the Dunbals were unable to complete their tasks before the arrival of the Seventh Skull. After the city of Bannhurst was destroyed, the remaining Dunbals returned to their homes outside of the city, believing it to be the end of their service. Burmie and his brother, Karthagan, remained as some of the last Dunbals after the Invasion of Gilneas; the rest of their clan slaughtered attempting to defend the Ashen Coast from the rampaging Horde. Burmie and his brother absconded to Gregor's Crossing alongside those fleeing the Coastlands, eventually able to group up with the Blades in the area. When Berenal Grayblade returned and formed the Wolf's Guard, Burmie rose to the occasion and tossed his lot in with the group, just as his father and forefathers before him had with the Bear's Guard. While the Dunbal clan may have been gone, Burmie was still present to uphold the legacy. One of the first to join, Burmie now serves alongside Sir Aeydan Wald, Lord Brutus Hartvale and Dame Fleur DeWitt and many others; seeking to represent the land he's made his home as well as guard the Grayblade lineage with his life. Description The dwarf stands at about an average height for his race, often lined from head to toe in armor that masked his visage. Refraining from showing his face under almost any circumstance, it is a rarity that he is seen without some sort of facial covering. The man's visage is lined with several small scars, the aged look of his people hardened by the various battles he has faced. Ultimately; he gives off the look of a grizzled body guard, befitting his position in life. His voice is a gravelly thing, the accent of his people present but muted from his over exposure to the Gilnean people. As a result, he sounded ever so slightly different than his average Wildhammer kin, the dwarven brogue having mixed with that of Gilneas'. He is a dwarf of few words, preferring to keep silent rather than contribute to conversation. In battle, he allows the elements and his weaponry do speak for his actions, often only speaking if given orders or giving them himself if necessary. Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Wolf's Guard